


Dark Love

by FelinaTheDevil



Series: Dark Love Series [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Dark, Dark Love, I Don't Even Know, I blame deviantart, M/M, Romance, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelinaTheDevil/pseuds/FelinaTheDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ghost crew go on a mission where they have to go in an abandoned mine, but little do they know that the Inquisitor is in there waiting for them. But when there is a cave-in separating Ezra from his crew, he doesn’t know how much danger he is in because the Inquisitor is in there with him. What makes it worse, is that Ezra has been having visions of the Inquisitor and some feelings for him. What could possibly go wrong?<br/>And on top of all this, Kanan is trying to stop the relationship between his Padawan and enemy, but how far is he willing to go?</p><p>boyXboy EzraXInquisitor</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Visions

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I did. My first mature (boyXboy, yaoi) fanfic. First chap contains slight mature contents. What you guys think so far?

Ezra sat on the floor, cross legged. The crew were discussing something, sitting at the table. Suddenly, he became dizzy, and the last thing he saw before he hit the ground backwards and fell into a dark abyss, was Kanan darting towards him.

***

_Ezra looked around him. He was in a mine. The others of the Ghost crew were walking in front of him. There were lights lining the ceiling, and they were following a rail. Suddenly, a rumble was heard, and rocks came crashing down in front of him, separating him from the crew._

_He fell back, coughing and covering his eyes with an arm from the dust._

_When he drew his arm back, he saw the Inquisitor in front of him. His blood turned to ice. He glanced at where the rocks had fallen, but they weren’t there. He was somewhere else in the abandoned mine._

_He slowly got to his feet, when he was blinded by a flash._

_This time, he was held against a rocky wall, gloved hands holding his against either side of him. Sharp teeth were running down his neck, and he moaned. Wait… This isn’t right. He felt cold._

_Ezra’s eyes snapped open to meet lustful gold ones. The Inquisitor was smirking at him, and Ezra was helpless._

_“Don’t worry, I’ll warm you up,” the Inquisitor said seductively, and Ezra shivered, his breath hitching. The shiver was not in revulsion, but… Delight? He could feel butterflies in his stomach, and his cheeks burning, spreading to his ears and neck. This wasn’t right. Ezra squirmed, and there was another flash._

_This time, he was curled into a ball, leaning against a wall. His clothes were torn, and his neck, torso and arms were sore. It felt like someone had been biting him. He looked up, but the Inquisitor was nowhere in sight. He could hear four pairs of feet running towards him. The crew. When they reached him, the Inquisitor suddenly appeared behind Kanan and stabbed him through the torso with his lightsabre._

***

Ezra woke up with a start, his breathing heavy, his heart pounding against his ribcage as if it was trying to escape. He sat up, and realised hands were holding him. He stiffened. He looked around. The crew were there, staring at him in concern.

“Ezra, calm down,” Kanan’s voice soothed, and Ezra visibly relaxed. “Vision?”

Ezra nodded, but didn’t speak. He couldn’t tell Kanan… Could he? Maybe just some parts of it…

“What happened?” Zeb asked.

“Nothing,” he said quickly, now getting out of Kanan’s grasp and standing up, crossing his arms stubbornly. “We were just in a mine and I was separated from you guys and then we were attacked by bucket heads and Agent Kallus. We won.”

With that, he turned on his heel and stormed off to his room, suddenly angry. He locked the door once it closed, and climbed into his bed, sitting there cross legged and thinking over the vision.

Why didn’t he tell them what actually happened? And why was he suddenly so nervous? Not about going there, but seeing the Inquisitor. Did he… Did he have feeling for him?

He could feel the butterflies in his stomach starting to form, and he started to feel slightly sick.

 _I’ll think about it all tomorrow_ , Ezra thought. And with that, he laid down, welcoming the darkness of sleep.


	2. Desires and truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing yaoi. Most likely not the best haha *sweat drop* hope it's good. I have a feeling I will have to re-do this chap in the near future... Sorry it's so short

_He was lying in a bed. He glanced around sleepily. He was in a dark room, and looked bare as far as he could tell. As he tried to move his hands, he realised with a start they were handcuffed to the bars in the headboard. Panicking, he glanced down at his body. He was lying on dark grey soft sheets._

_And he was naked._

_His cheeks, ears and neck warmed and realised that his feet were handcuffed too, spread out. He started to squirm._

_“You can’t get out of those, my Ezra,” a familiar voice said seductively from somewhere far off to the right. It was the Inquisitor’s voice._

_Ezra stopped moving, and glanced to where the voice had come from. It was dark in the room, so he could only see the Inquisitor’s silhouette._

_The Inquisitor started walking towards the end of the bed, and then began walking up to him. The Inquisitor was wearing a black robe, and that was all Ezra could see. As the Inquisitor was walking towards the head of the bed, he ran an un-gloved hand on Ezra’s hip, trailing across his chest, and then drawing back. Ezra shivered at the cold touch._

_“My, how tantalizing you look like this. So vulnerable…” The Inquisitor murmured, his golden eyes trailing over Ezra’s slender, olive tanned body._

_“Let me go,” Ezra hissed._

_“Oh, I would, but I know that isn’t what you want. You, after all, control this dream. But you don’t seem to be resisting.” The Inquisitor sounded amused, and he leaned down, his face inches from the younger boys._

_Eyes the colour of the deep ocean met with melted gold; water and fire clashing against each other, causing steam._

_Ezra narrowed his eyes, “Trust me, this isn’t something I want.” His voice sounded serious, but his eyes couldn’t hide the supressed desire in them._

_The Inquisitor chuckled and before Ezra knew what was happening, soft lips were pressed to his._

_Ezra felt overwhelmed from the amount of affection and desire spreading though his body. He eagerly kissed the Inquisitor back, and it soon became opened mouthed and intense._

_Ezra suddenly moaned when sharp teeth gently nibbled at the bottom of his lip. Then the Inquisitor’s lips were gone and he straightened, and Ezra felt slightly disappointed._

_But that disappointment didn’t last long. The Inquisitor slowly took off his robe, revealing a slender body with some muscle on it. Ezra eyes travelled across the slender frame with some scars here and there. Beautiful, Ezra thought._

_The Inquisitor smirked at him, and then began to get onto the bed, straddling the younger’s hips and leaning over him, his hands either side of the boys head. The smirk still plastered to his face, he dropped his head down, his mouth hovering next to Ezra’s ear._

_Gently nipping at the boy’s earlobe which elected a moan, he murmured, “Still sure this isn’t what you want, darling?”_

_Ezra shivered, and the only answer was a loud groan when a slim hand began to travel south, circling his nipples, then tracing patterns across his stomach, slowly going lower._

_“I’ll take that as a no, this is what you want,” the Inquisitor murmured, and Ezra gasped at the sudden change in temperature as the Inquisitor wrapped his fingers around him._

_The hand stroked him in a frustratingly slow fashion, and a guttural groan escaped him at the strange sensations. The speed of the stroking increased, and Ezra keened helplessly, withering underneath the Inquisitor. The Inquisitor suddenly stopped, moving his hand away and resting it on the younger’s stomach. Ezra pulled against the restraints in frustration, whining and tried to move towards the Inquisitor, who had moved away and down the bed._

_“Hm, is my little Ezra impatient?” The Inquisitor said huskily. Keeping eye contact, he lowered his head, and licked the top of Ezra’s erect member. Ezra gasped, shuddering at the sensation, lust going through his brain in waves._

_Ezra gave a shout of the Inquisitors name as he was engulfed. His climax was building, his stomach tightening._

_His hips bucked, and-_

***

Ezra sat up, groaning in dismay at the sudden interruption. He slowly opened his eyes, his vision blurry for a moment and stayed there until he could see properly. He could feel something wet down south.

He groaned in annoyance. Great, just great; I better change.

With that, he slowly made his way down the ladder, his legs feeling like jelly. As he changed, his mind was racing.

Of all people Ezra could have dreamed about, why was it the Pau’an? Why was he the one Ezra desired most? Did he desire the Inquisitor? Or was it just teenage hormones? He didn’t know anymore.

He began to walk to the door when a voice said behind him, “You alright, kid?”

Ezra turned around to see Zeb looking at him, concern etched on his face. “I’m fine.”

Zeb snorted. “I heard you moan the _Inquisitor’s name_. Mind telling me what that was about? Or you can tell Kanan. Tell him that you are lusting over the enemy.”

Something in Ezra snapped. It felt like someone had put a match against his very core, making it turn to fire, the flames lapping at his insides, ash covering his bones and made his blood boil. He was so angry he wouldn’t be surprised if his eyes turned red.

“I AM NOT LUSTING OVER THE ENEMY!” Ezra thundered, and as the doors opened, he stormed out and towards the exit.

But as he was storming down the hallway, a hand grabbed his shoulder, turning him around and he was face-to-face with Kanan. The least person he wanted to talk to right now. Ezra clenched his jaw, biting his lip to stop from screaming at his Master.

“Ezra, is what I heard true?” Kanan asked quietly, the amount of fierceness in his emerald green eyes and danger in his voice making Ezra take a small step back. Zeb had told Kanan, and most likely the others.

Ezra averted his eyes from Kanan’s, looking down at his shoes. He didn’t want to lie to his Master… But a plan that had been forming in his head right now told him he had to lie. But maybe just letting this small bit of truth out would be alright…?

Before he could step out of it, Ezra said seriously, looking Kanan dead in the eye, “Yes, it is.”


	3. Calls of betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talk with Kanan, and a very stupid and possibly might get him killed call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God, I can't believe I managed to finish it today. Wow. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Silence was all that could be heard by both Jedi and Padawan.

Kanan was lost for words. Someone he trusted, someone he considered family… Was falling for the enemy? And the Inquisitor, of all things!

“Why?” Was all he could say, staring into those deep ocean blue eyes that were so familiar, yet so foreign.

Ezra shrugged, looking down, his body sending off confused vibes. “I don’t know. When I first met him, I had strange thoughts in the back of my mind, which I didn’t pay attention to, but after the vision… I don’t know.”

“Wait, the vision? Did you lie about what you said?” Kanan stared at Ezra, feeling the anger slowly build but he held it in.

“Only truth in it was us going to the mine and me getting separated from you guys.” Ezra said.

“What else happened?”

“I’m sorry, but I can’t say.” Was Ezra’s reply.

“Ezra, tell me,” Kanan used his commanding voice, which made nearly anyone listen.

But it didn’t work on Ezra. “I told you, I can’t and I won’t! Just leave it alone!”

Ezra pushed past him, storming towards the exit, where he opened it and ran through the long grass of Lothal.

Kanan sighed, running a hand down his face. He didn’t know what to do. He wanted to go after Ezra, but at the same time, something was telling him to leave Ezra alone.

“Chat didn’t go well, I take it?” Hera’s voice came from behind him, one of her hands placed on his shoulder in comfort.

“No. I just… I don’t know what to do. What should I do?” Kanan felt helpless. He felt like he somehow failed as Ezra’s teacher.

“Let Ezra have some room to breathe. Give it an hour or two, and then go talk to him and come back. We have to smuggle some crates from an old mine to Cikatro.”

Kanan paused. Ezra mentioned a mine before… He looked at Hera. “OK, but I want you to keep Ezra here.”

She smiled in knowing, “Of course. Now, why don’t you go meditate or whatever and think about how you will talk to Ezra.”

Sighing again, he nodded, and walked to his room. Sitting cross-legged on his bed, he began to meditate.

***

Ezra roamed around Capital City, looking for one particular place. His body was walking towards the destination, while his mind was far away. His mind was blank. He was numb. It felt like he was on autopilot.

He finally arrived to the house. Pieces of wood covered the windows, and the white house was covered in dirt and graffiti. A few crates and vase type things (he couldn’t remember what they were called, and he honestly didn’t care) littered around the abandoned house.

Standing at the door, he took out a small rectangular shaped box which he swiped through the middle of two pieces of metal. The doors opened.

Stepping in, he glanced around. The place was pretty much bare, save the furniture. He walked towards the couch and sat down heavily, leaning forward and leaning his arms on his legs, staring down at the ground.

The plan from this morning came back to his attention. He could stop Kanan from dying. He knew he could.

He would still go, that was for sure. He didn’t know why though, but something in him desired to go there. To find one person.

The Inquisitor.

Ezra frowned. Why the Inquisitor? Why did he need to see him? Ezra shook his head. Plan first, questions later.

Instead of allowing the Inquisitor do what he did in the vision, he would run. Fight the Inquisitor, and run. Leave the crew for a few weeks, or until they found him. But he needed to keep the Inquisitor far away from Kanan.

Or maybe he could strike a deal with the Inquisitor. If the Inquisitor leaves Kanan and the others alone and doesn’t kill them, Ezra will do anything in return.

_Anything?_

He frowned deeper. Maybe not anything… Anything except him joining the Dark Side, or kill anyone.

But that left the question. If he struck that deal, what would the Inquisitor say? What if he didn’t agree? What then? Would he have to fight him? Or lead the Inquisitor away from the others, and go solo for a few weeks, or until the others found him?

Did he have feeling for the Inquisitor, though? Or was it just sexual attraction from teenage hormones? He didn’t know, but the thought of seeing the Inquisitor put butterflies in his stomach and a strange feeling in his heart, and made his heart speed up too.

He could only work it out when he next meets the Inquisitor. Until then, he would have to just put up with the strange feelings.

Or maybe he could meet the Inquisitor now. That way, he didn’t have to go through all the drama. It could be done easily then. He could try and call out to him through the Force. But could it work? Is this what he wants to do?

 _Yes_ , something in his mind whispered.

What he was going to do would be crazy, and might end up with him being dead. He didn’t care. He needed to do this. He needed to know if he truly did have feelings for the Pau’an, or not.

Taking a deep breath, Ezra closed his eyes, allowing to lose himself. His body relaxed, and he cleared his mind. No distractions.

Suddenly, something inside him told him to call out for who he wanted. His body was overwhelmed by the amount of desire to do it, and he did.

_Inquisitor?_

Something inside Ezra told him that the Inquisitor heard him. And that he would be here soon.

Butterflies in his stomach and heart speeding up, he rested back on the couch, waiting patiently for the Inquisitor.


	4. Lustfull deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The deal is made, and the Inquisitor's side of the deal doesn't have to be said since it's so obvious

_Inquisitor?_

The Inquisitor frowned from where he sat in his room on his bed. He knew who it was. Ezra Bridger, the young padawan being trained by Kanan. But why was Ezra calling him?

 _A trap perhaps_ , the Inquisitor mused, but highly unlikely. _No, Kanan wouldn’t do anything like that. Or put Ezra up to it. So Ezra must have decided to do this himself, unless they have become more reckless. But this could be a big advantage. He could either bring him to the Dark Side, or kill him, giving him another advantage on killing Kanan._

Closing his eyes, he tried to pinpoint where the call had come from. _Capital City, Lothal… Ah, there you are._

Luckily he happened to be in the Capital City too. Leaving his room and going down the corridors, he made it to his hover bike and started to make his way there.

His master will be pleased.

***

Ezra now paced up and down the living room, his body a jumble of nerves. One part of him was regretting what he did, but the other part felt happy that he could get it over and done with.

He suddenly heard a hover bike. That will be the Inquisitor.

He swallowed down his fear, and walked to the door. He waited until the engine of the hover bike turned off and footsteps reached the door before he opened it.

Quickly putting on a stubborn expression, he looked up at the Inquisitor, but the expression faded to one of unsureness when he was met with a fierce gaze.

“Why did you call for me?” The Inquisitor asked.

Ezra swallowed, and took a step back, the words suddenly gone. _No, there not, it’s just nerves._

Mentally shaking himself, Ezra said, “I wanted to make a deal.”

“A deal?” The Inquisitor laughed, not noticing the shiver from the younger. “Well, let’s hear it.”

“I think its best we sit down. Unless you don’t want to; up to you if you want to sit or not…” He trailed off, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. He turned around and made his way to the couch, sitting at one end, leaning back against it and watched as the Inquisitor walked over, and stood at the other end of the couch.

Ezra took a deep breath. “I had a vision. One where you kill Kanan, and I can’t – I _won’t_ – allow that to happen. So here is the deal; you don’t kill him or the others, and in return I will do anything you want, except go to the Dark Side or kill anyone.”

The Inquisitor put a hand on his chin, thinking. It was silent for a whole twenty seconds; all the while Ezra was watching him nervously.

Suddenly, the Inquisitor smirked, his hand going back to his side. “ _Anything_ besides bringing you to the Dark Side or killing anyone?”

Ezra didn’t like where this was going. “Yes…”

The Inquisitor began walking towards him, and Ezra swallowed nervously. His mind was everywhere, seeming to not be able to comprehend a single thought, not even a word. The Inquisitor had something planned, and he wasn’t sure if it was good or bad, or both.

Ezra looked up as the Inquisitor stood next to the couch, hovering above him. He was hypnotised looking into those golden eyes, making him feel defenceless. Vulnerable.

 _Kiss him_ , something in his mind whispered. _Kiss him, and you can finally work out if you truly do have feelings for him._

Ezra hesitated, conflicting emotions leaving him stuck.

But that smirk the Inquisitor gave him, like he knew what Ezra was thinking, washed away any doubts.

Before any conflicting emotions could take control of him again, Ezra stood up onto the couch so he was closer to height, grabbed the front of the Inquisitors shirt, and his lips met the Inquisitors smirking ones as he closed his eyes.

Ezra was surprised when the Inquisitor responded. He gasped when a gloved arm wrapped around his waist and the other hand arm reaching behind, his hand grabbing the back of his head, bringing him chest-to-chest with the Inquisitor. The kiss started to become open-mouthed and heavy and they both drew back for air.

Panting, Ezra gazed into lust-filled golden eyes, and the Inquisitor was smirking at him.

Before Ezra could say anything, the Inquisitor’s lips were on his again as he was picked up, and Ezra automatically wrapped his legs around the Inquisitor’s hips, his head now above the Pau’ans. As they were kissing each other passionately, the Inquisitor started to lay down Ezra on the couch and stayed above him, all the while keeping their lips locked together.

Ezra moaned when sharp teeth nibbled on the bottom of his lip and he could feel the Inquisitor smirking, and it seemed to light something up in Ezra. Before he knew what he was doing, he tightened his legs around the Inquisitors hips, grinding his crotch on the others.

Ezra smirked triumphantly when the Inquisitor drew back slightly, groaning. The smirk vanished as he gasped when sharp teeth lightly ran from the bottom of his ear down his neck, stopping at the top of his shirt where it was drawn back using the Inquisitors teeth, and Ezra gasped again when his collar bone was bitten. The hand holding his head drew back, and began to make its way to the bottom of his shirt. Ezra’s legs unwrapped itself from the Inquisitor’s hips, tangling them through the others.

The Inquisitor pressed his lips back against Ezra’s, and Ezra moaned loudly into the Inquisitors mouth when a gloved hand lifted his shirt and began tracing one of his nipples. He drew back his head, groaning.

“Inquisitor...” He moaned.

The Inquisitor grinned, and started to lightly trace his lips across Ezra’s neck, earning another, louder moan. “I like it when you say my name,” the Inquisitor murmured, “and I’ll have you _screaming_ it when I’m done with you.”

Ezra shivered, and the Inquisitor’s hands started to go lower-

“Ezra, what are you doing!?” A familiar voice shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, who should be the one from the crew to interrupt them? I'm thinking either Kanan, Hera or Zeb. I don't know


	5. Betrayal, confessions, tears, and family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG School sucks. Sorry it's so late. And I also apologise for it sounding so rushed and crappy XD I'll edit it sooner or later; it needs an editing
> 
> Amore Mio- My love  
> La mia luce- My light

Kanan stood in the door way, his expression one of anger and betrayal. Ezra swallowed.

The Inquisitor stilled for a moment, and then began to draw his head back from Ezra’s neck, making Ezra feel slightly disappointed.

The Inquisitor got off him, standing next to the couch, all the while smirking. Ezra fixed his shirt and hair, and then stood up himself in front of the Inquisitor. Ezra didn’t know what to do. The Inquisitor stayed where he was. Then everything happened in a flash.

The Inquisitor went reeling back, skidding across the table and hitting the wall. Kanan began to run towards the Inquisitor in a blind range, and on instinct, Ezra used the Force to send Kanan stumbling.

Ezra ran over to the Inquisitor, who was sliding off the table and dusting himself off. Ezra stopped next to him, and asked, “Are you OK?”

“I’m fine, amore mio,” the Inquisitor said smoothly.

Suddenly, Kanan was running towards them, his lightsabre held tightly in one hand, ready to swing, and he yelled, “I’ll kill you!”

Ezra’s eyes widened, and he pushed the Inquisitor out of the way. He tried to get out of the way himself but it was too late as the lightsabre cut him across the arm, and he gave a shout in pain.

Kanan stopped, staring at Ezra’s injured arm in horror, and took a step back, stumbling slightly.

Ezra clutched his injured arm, blood slowly seeping down and drenching his shirt, and the Inquisitor was at his side asking, “Amore, are you alright?”

Ezra nodded, and said quietly, “Go, before Kanan kills you. Or you kill him. The deal stands, right?”

“Yes, until my side is finished. Which, I’m hoping, won’t be too long. Till then, until we meet again, la mia luce, ” the Inquisitor whispered, and then he was walking out of the house as if he had all the time in the world, opening the door and the sounds of a hover bike starting and slowly fading away could be heard.

Ezra sighed in relief, and then remembered about Kanan. He looked towards where he last saw Kanan, who was still in the same spot, but leaning heavily against the wall, seeming to be in shock.

Hesitantly, Ezra walked towards his Master, and when he put a comforting hand on his shoulder, Kanan flinched. “Are you OK?”

“Am I OK?” Kanan suddenly laughed, a bit hysterically, and Ezra took a small step backwards in surprise. “I trusted to leave you alone, and this is how you repay me? By making out with _the enemy_?” The venom was crystal clear.

Ezra flinched, looking down. He wanted to apologise, but something said he shouldn’t. _Why should I apologise for something that was fate? For something I wanted? That I desired? Why should I apologise for falling in love, and being happy?_

He hadn’t realised he had said this out loud till Kanan said, “Falling in love? You fell in love with him? What about Sabine? I thought you had a crush on her.”

“It was a silly high school crush type of thing, it wasn’t real love.”

“And you know what love is? You’re fifteen, how would you know what being in love is like?” Kanan said angrily, glaring at Ezra.

Ezra glared back at him, and while he ranted, he didn’t notice Sabine, Zeb and Chopper coming in.

“Because I know that I have never felt this way for anyone, and I don’t care if he’s on the Dark Side! I love him, and that’s that! So you can either accept it, or just be criticising idiots because that’s what it feels like, _Master_.” The amount of anger in his voice on the last word even surprised him. It was like lava and poison mixed together on that one word.

Ezra took a step back, and turned, walking to the door but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the shocked looks from Sabine and Zeb.

He glared at them, “Yeah, you know what you heard. And you have two options that I already said, so bye.” He pushed past them, no one stopping him.

His anger was bubbling up inside him, and he could feel the tears building up. He ran, tears streaming down his face, and began looking for somewhere to hide.

Spotting a vent, he opened it and got in, closing it back up behind him. He began crawling, his tears blurring his vision. After he thought he was far enough that no one would hear him, he collapsed, sobbing silently. His lungs burned from not enough air, and his body shook slightly. The vent was big enough for him to curl into himself, which is what he did, laying on his side. Tears streamed down, some going across his nose which made it itchy, and to his temple where they either dampened his hair or fell onto the metal with a ‘clink’.

After what felt like forever, the tears started to stop, and his body was exhausted. He didn’t have enough strength to even lift a finger. His eyes started to close, and he struggled to stay awake. But the instant his eyes closed, he couldn’t open them no matter how hard he tried, and he fell into a numb sleep.

***

Deep ocean blue eyes fluttered opened, and Ezra yawned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. As he stretched his arms above his head, he noticed that what he was laying on wasn’t metal. It was soft, and smelt familiar…

His bed.

Ezra cursed under his breath, sitting up instantly and checked the bed under him. No Zeb. He sighed in relief. He didn’t want to deal with Zeb right now. He didn’t want to deal with anyone right now.

Memories from last night came back, and Ezra lifted up his injured left arm that was bandaged, and it looked clean. _It was probably changed recently while I was asleep._

Sighing, he laid back down, staring up at the ceiling and laying his injured arm at his side. His thoughts were everywhere, yet in one place; traveling at light speed, yet still. The thoughts going through his head were barely registered.

_Why did I protect the Inquisitor? Is my love for him that deep? Do I love him? Well, I do. I confessed it to Kanan and the others. Not Hera, though; the others probably told her._

_Kanan._

Ezra frowned. _Kanan… He would probably still be upset. No, he defiantly will be; I pretty much did betray him. It feels like I actually just disappointed my own father; Kanan is like a father to me, and this…_

Ezra could feel the emotions building up inside him, the tears threatening to fall. He closed his eyes to stop them, and took a deep, shuddering breath. The emotions felt heavy on his lungs, seeming to make it hard to breathe; hard to move. He felt paralysed. He knew he would have to face Kanan soon, but the thought made him feel sick in the stomach.

Taking deep breaths, he tried to go back to sleep. Back into the dark abyss of nothing.

Suddenly, he could hear the door of the room opening, and he made sure his breathing was even, and he stayed perfectly still.

By the way the feet fell on the ground, he knew it was Kanan. Kanan always stepped lightly and confidently, yet also guarded and careful; Ezra had to strain his ears to even hear the footsteps.

“I know you’re awake,” Came the familiar, soothing voice.

Ezra sighed, opening his eyes and cracked a small, strained smile. “Can’t get anything past old people.”

“Old people? I’m not old,” Kanan voice was light, sounding slightly amused, but Ezra could detect the disappointment.

Ezra sat up, turning around and letting his legs hand off the edge of the bed. He looked down at his Master, staring into those emerald green eyes that held pain, sorrow, and anger. His expression was unreadable, and Ezra looked down at the ground, whispering, “I… I’m sorry.”

He could hear footsteps approaching him, and kept staring at the ground as Kanan climbed up the ladder and sat next to him. He flinched slightly when a hand rested lightly on his shoulder. “Ezra, look at me.”

Ezra stared at the ground for five seconds before looking at Kanan. He expected to be met with a fierce and disappointed gaze, and Kanan telling him how he was disappointed and Ezra would be dropped off and left to fend for himself. To be left alone; the one thing that Ezra feared the most.

But instead, he was met with a soft gaze and a calm voice. “Tell me the truth when you answer this, but did you truly mean it? Did you mean what you said last night?”

Ezra felt the tears cloud his vision, and he looked away as they slowly flowed down as he whispered, “Yes. I’m sorry, Kanan. I…” He choked on his emotions, and a gut wrenching sob escaped him.

He stiffened slightly as arms wrapped around him in a warm embrace. He eventually relaxed and cried into his Master’s chest, and he was careful of where he put his injured arm. Kana ran a hand down Ezra’s back soothingly, his head resting on top of the younger male.

No words were spoken, as the silence spoke for them. They stayed like this for over six minutes, and Ezra eventually stopped crying, and they stayed there till Ezra’s breathing was normal again.

Kanan drew back, looking down at his Padawan. Kanan wanted to talk more on the topic, but he had to go soon to do the shipment. Gently ruffling the Padawan’s hair, he said, “Get some rest. I’ll talk to you later; Sabine, Zeb and I need to do a shipment.”

“Is it in a mine?” Ezra asked quietly.

Kanan nodded, and Ezra said slightly louder, “The Inquisitor might be there. In the vision, he killed you… It shouldn’t happen though.”

“Why?”

“I… I made a deal. The only thing you need to know is that all of you are safe until his side of the deal is done.”

“I want to ask more questions, but I have to go. We’ll talk about it when we get back.” With that, Kanan let Ezra go and climbed down, walking out of the room, not looking back because he knew if he did, he wouldn’t go with the others.

As the doors closed behind him, he could feel the sad gaze boring into his back. Kanan didn’t know what to do with Ezra. But he knew what he would do to the Inquisitor. He would kill the Pau’an. He knew he would have to face Ezra with the news, but it needs to be done.

_No one touches his family._


	6. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight, and a broken heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm miserable at fight scenes. I worked on this all morning today, so I'll probably go over it later and give it some edits :)

Grunting as he hit the rocky wall, Kanan fell onto his hands and knees, groaning in pain. “Argh…”

“Oh, isn’t this just _pathetic_? From a Jedi, no less!” The Inquisitor laughed, standing in front of Kanan in amusement.

Glowering, he stood up, and snarled, “I’ll kill you.”

“That’s what you said last night too, right before it was getting fun.” The Inquisitor winked, grinning wickedly. “Could have had the deal done if you hadn’t interfered.”

“Deal? What deal did both of you make?” Kanan said. _What was your side of the deal that Ezra seemed to be fine with?_ His heart was heavy, seeming to already know the answer.

“I don’t kill you or your friends, and in return he will do anything for me, except go to the Dark Side or kill people.”

“And your side of the deal?”

“Simple. I won’t make him go to the Dark Side; I’ll let him decide but with my influence with a bit of _charm_.” The grin the Inquisitor sent Kanan’s way made him snap.

Roaring in anger, he activated his lightsabre, slashing at the Pau’an. “You’re leading him on!?”

The Inquisitor activated his lightsabre, which clashed against the others. “No, of course not… Well, I pretty much am, but to be honest he needs to be taught the Jedi ways by someone better. And you just don’t fit the role.”

Kanan slashed again, his anger boiling his blood, the adrenalin hitting him instantly. His enemy leading on someone who was a part of the group, who was like a son to him which had feelings for the Pau’an standing in front of him… And the Pau’an didn’t even seem to care.

That thought pushed him over the edge, and he used the Force to send the Inquisitor flying down the tunnel.

He slowly walked towards the Inquisitor who was on his hands and feet, seeming to struggle to get up. He kicked the Inquisitor in the stomach, which sent the Pau’an falling onto his side.

Using his foot to roll the Inquisitor onto his back, he kept his foot on the Pau’an’s chest and snarled, “You dare do that to my family? You know how much it will hurt Ezra when he hears that? Especially after what you said to him; he made it pretty clear to the group that he had feelings for you, and I honestly couldn’t understand why. I didn’t want to be the cause for more of Ezra’s pain, but I have to kill you. I couldn’t bare seeing someone I consider a son being hurt like that. You’re truly pathetic, to go as low as that; to go as low as to play with another’s feelings.”

Kanan raised the lightsabre and as he went to land it at its target, the Inquisitor sent him hurtling through the air. He hit the ground hard, just missing the tracks, his breath escaping his lungs as he rolled a few times before stopping. While Kanan tried to get his vision back, the Inquisitor took the chance to stand up and run towards Kanan with his lightsabre in hand.

The Inquisitor aimed towards the shoulder, but Kanan blocked it with his lightsabre. He was suddenly sent flying through the air again and he hit the wall, crying out when his back hit it, sending spikes of pain through his back. Before he even hit the ground, the lightsabre went straight through his right shoulder and out again as quickly as it had gone in.

Shouting in pain, he fell to his knees, his hands clutching at the ground, lightsabre still in hand. He took a deep breath, and looked up to see the Inquisitor smirking down at him, revealing sharp teeth.

“The deal may have been to not kill you and your friends, but nothing was mentioned about hurting you.” With that, Kanan cried out again as he was kicked in the stomach.

Using the Force to send the Inquisitor down the tunnel, he took the time to get up, although struggling. When he finally managed to stand up, the Inquisitor was already running at him.

***

“Hera, let me out. Now.”

Hera shook her head. “I’m sorry Ezra, but I can’t. Kanan said to keep you here.”

“Hera, please, you have to let me catch up to the others! It’s important! Something is wrong!” Ezra said frantically. The instant he had left his room, he knew something was terribly wrong, and it involved the Inquisitor and Kanan.

“What’s wrong?”

“I know something is wrong, and I know it involves the Inquisitor and Kanan! Please, Hera, you have to let me go out there! I… I don’t want anyone hurt! Please!” He was practically begging now.

Hera paused, seeming to think it over. After three long minutes, Hera finally sighed and said, “OK, but I’m coming with you.”

Ezra didn’t care. He hugged Hera and let her go, exclaiming, “Thank you so much Hera! Come on, we have to go!”

“OK, OK. Chopper, watch over the Ghost while I’m gone!” Hera shouted as she was dragged by a frantic Ezra towards the exit.

Opening the door, they ran towards the abandoned mine as the door closed behind them.

Grabbing her communicator, Hera contacted Kanan, asking, “Kanan, where are you and the others?”

“The others are getting the crates. I kind of have my hands full with a certain Inquisitor.” The comm. Link went dead after that.

 _No_ … Ezra’s heart filled with dread, but he didn’t stop running. He knew where both of them where. “Hera, go get the others out of here! I’ll help Kanan!”

“What? No! Ezra, you’re coming with me!” Hera grabbed Ezra’s arm, stopping him and turning him so he faced her.

His voice had never sounded so cold. “Hera, go. I’ll be fine, I promise.”

Hera hesitated, and Ezra said, “Now is not the time to argue, Hera. The others are most likely facing a whole lot of clones, and they might just need your help.”

With that, Ezra turned, running through a separate tunnel as fast as he could, leaving Hera to decide what to do. His gut told him where to go, and soon he was there, and he stopped, staring at the sight in front of him in shock.

Both of them were fighting, but it wasn’t that that shocked him. Blood was on Kanan’s right shoulder, and the Inquisitor had been slashed across the left leg.

Suddenly angry, he used the Force to send both of them onto the wall as he yelled, “THAT’S ENOUGH!”

Kanan and the Inquisitor looked at him in shock, and Ezra glared at them, the words fuelled with venom. “What is wrong with you two? Inquisitor, I thought we had a deal.”

“We do. You said to not kill him or the others; you didn’t mention anything about hurting them.” The Inquisitor replied, standing up, Kanan following suite.

That was true, and that seemed to make his blood slightly boil. “Well can we add that too?”

“Sorry, can’t. The deal has been made.” The Inquisitor smirked.

Ezra groaned in frustration. “God dammit.”

“Unless you would like to make another deal?” The look of desire in the Inquisitor’s eyes made Ezra have to force himself not to shiver.

“I don’t think so,” Kanan snarled, glaring at the Inquisitor. “No more deals will be struck between you two, understood? Ezra, do you even know what his side of the deal is?”

Ezra felt the blood rushing to his cheeks. “Ummm… A little bit…?”

“The Inquisitor is planning to influence you to join the Dark Side, and by using…” Kanan grimaced, deciding to use the word the Inquisitor used. “His charm. All he’s doing is playing with your feelings, Ezra. From what I can gather, the Inquisitor doesn’t even have feelings for you.”

The amount of despair in his heart seemed to shatter it into a million pieces. He could feel the tears building up, and he looked at the slightly shocked face of the Inquisitor and whispered, “Is… Is that true?”

The Inquisitor paused, seeming to have a battle within before he replied, “It was true. Now though, it isn’t.”

“ _It was true_?” Ezra thundered, barely noticing the Inquisitor flinch. “I trusted you! I… I thought…” His voice suddenly turned angry. “Go away. Never come near me again, you hear me? If you do, I will kill you, you- you monster!”

Before anyone could see the tears, he turned around and ran, not caring where he went. He just wanted to get away from everyone. Just run away.

The Inquisitor was rooted to the ground with shock for a moment before his instincts took over and he took a step forward, yelling, “Ezra, wait!”

Before he could run after Ezra, a hand wrapped around his arm and he was pinned to the wall in an instant.

“I don’t think so.” Kanan growled. “You heard him. Don’t ever go near him. See what you have done? You’ve broken him! If you did have feelings for him, you wouldn’t have let this happen! Ezra is right; you are a monster.” With that, Kanan let him go, running after Ezra.

The Inquisitor stood there, and he could feel the hurt intensifying inside him. It felt as if someone had clawed at his heart with nitrogen daggers, but the Inquisitor kept his face neutral.

Deciding to ignore the feelings till he was back at his sound proof room, he walked towards the exit like he had all the time in the world.


	7. Taken and Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra is taken, and the Inquisitor and Kanan have a chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, went a bit OOC at the end, sorry.  
> WARNING: A bit of star wars swearing. Got it from here: http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_phrases_and_slang
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Collapsing onto the ground, Ezra was panting, his lungs and legs burning from the amount of running. He didn’t know how far and how long he ran, but it was enough to leave him exhausted.

Looking up, he noticed an abandoned house just a meter or two away from him. Using his anger and pain as strength, he managed to crawl to the door. He opened the door with some struggle, and collapsed inside, the door shutting swiftly behind him.

He stayed where he was for what felt like an eternity, and took the time to look around. Dust covered every inch of the place, making his nose itchy and he sneezed. There was a couch near him.

Groaning in annoyance on having to move again, he crawled to the couch, clambering onto it, and was satisfied to go through all the effort for something more comfortable to lay on.

“Why,” Ezra whispered heartbrokenly, his eyes fluttering shut. “I… I can’t believe I actually thought that the Inquisitor returned my feelings…”

_Doesn’t matter right now. I’m safe… And tired. Maybe it won’t hurt to just take a quick nap. Just long enough to regain all my strength…_

That was the last thought he had before he fell asleep.

But little did he know, a certain Seventh Sister was sitting at the table, looking very much amused. Standing up, she picked the exhausted boy up who didn’t stir when she walked to her ship. _Oh, how fun this shall be…_

***

“We’re not leaving,” Kanan snapped. “Not until we find Ezra. He couldn’t have gone that far! Where did you last see him?”

“We told ya,” Zeb said in annoyance, “we were busy getting the crates. We didn’t see him, and we didn’t hear him either.”

Kanan groaned in frustration. “Well, we better start looking. Hera goes north, Sabine south, Zeb west, and I’ll go east.”

“And I’ll stay here in case he comes back,” a voice said from the right.

The others turned around, instantly pointing their weapons at the Inquisitor. The Inquisitor put his hands up in surrender, saying, “I mean you no harm. And I can’t kill you anyway; Ezra and I had made a deal, but that doesn’t stop me from hurting you. Now, you either allow me to help you, or I’ll just tag along.”

It was quiet for a moment until Hera said, “I’ll stay here in case we need a quick getaway. Inquisitor, you can go with Kanan to the east. I’ll take the ship to the north, while Sabine goes south and Zeb west.”

“What?” Kanan snarled, glaring at Hera. “I am not going with that kriffing sithspit!”

“Shut that mouth of yours, you Felek,” the Inquisitor snarled back, baring his teeth slightly.

“Frag you!”

“Jedi scum!”

“Kriffin force-forsaken hut’uun!”

“Moronic kriffing rebel scum!”

“Go to hell!”

“ENOUGH!” Hera yelled. The two Jedi stopped bickering, staying quiet as they glared at each other. “The pair of you are wasting time that could be used to find Ezra. For all we know, he may be in danger! You two start heading east, while the rest of us go our ways.” With that, she turned on her heel, storming into the _Ghost_.

Zeb and Sabine looked at each other, shrugged, and went their respective ways.

Kanan sighed, turning to the east and walking, looking around for any signs of Ezra. The Inquisitor walked quietly behind him, not saying a word.

It was quiet for five minutes, the whole time tense until Kanan asked, “Why do you want to help us? So you can hurt Ezra again?”

Before he could stop himself, the Inquisitor snarled, “I never meant to hurt him, and I will never hurt him again. He means too much to me.” The Inquisitor looked at the ground now, his steps not as light from the anger and hurt inside him.

“Means too much to you?” Kanan snorted. “The only reason he would mean too much for you is because you just want to turn him to the Dark Side so you can please your Master.”

Something inside him snapped. Since he was walking next to Kanan now, it made it easy to round on the Jedi. Glaring at Kanan, the words left his mouth before he could stop himself, the emotions too powerful. “I DID WANT TO TURN HIM TO THE DARK SIDE! I WOULDN’T DARE DO THAT TO HIM NOW, AND YOU KNOW WHY, YOU STUPID REBEL SCUM? BECAUSE I LOVE HIM! I DON’T CARE IF MY MASTER TORTURES OR KILLS ME BECAUSE OF IT! AS LONG AS EZRA IS SAFE, I DON’T CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO ME!”

The Inquisitor took a deep breath, his breathing now heavy. He stared at the ground, feeling the tears burning in the back of his eyes as he whispered, “And now… Now I could have lost him. I…” He looked away and he snarled, turning on his heel and marching east. “Forget what I said. We better keep looking; we’re wasting time standing around.”

Kanan was staring after the Inquisitor in shock, not sure on what to think. Suddenly, before he could stop himself, he jogged up to the Pau’an. Grabbing the Inquisitor’s shoulder and turning him around so they faced each other, he said, “Being Ezra’s Master and viewing him as my own son… Seeing him with the enemy makes me want to kill you. But… I trust Ezra, and if you make him happy and he makes you happy, then that’s all that matters. The age difference does make me feel uneasy, but then again, some relationships are like that. And I can’t exactly say anything on a human and non-human relationship, cause hell look at me and Hera, we’re happy with a mutual kind of love between us. But if you so much as step out of line and hurt him…” He trailed off, his eyes saying everything else.

The smile the Inquisitor gave was sincere, slightly shocking Kanan. “I would never hurt him; not again, anyway. I… Thank you, Kanan. Truly, thank you.”

Kanan smiled. “No need to thank me. But that leaves one thing… The Empire.”

“I think it’s time I leave them,” came the reply, “I can’t risk Ezra being in trouble. But as with the Dark Side… Maybe, maybe there might be a chance to redeem myself.”

“As Yoda once said, ‘the dark side clouds everything. Impossible to see the future it is.’ Or something like that. I guess you aren’t one hundred percent Dark Side, huh?”

The Inquisitor’s smile grew slightly bigger. “Yeah, I guess I’m not.”

They stayed like this for a moment, and the peaceful quiet was broken by Kanan drawing his hand back to his side, laughing as he said, “We best keep searching.”

The Inquisitor nodded, and they kept searching, the whole time the sincere smile still on the Pau’an’s face.


	8. The rage inside the Padawan, and the despair inside the Master

Ezra groggily woke up, his eyes seeing a dim room. While his eyes adjusted, he noticed he was laying on something soft; it wasn’t his bed, though.

Eyes widening in alarm, Ezra rolled to his side only to cry out from the pain spiking in his left arm. _Argh, bad move…_

“So I see you’re awake,” came an amused voice. _The female Inquisitor. Seventh Sister is her name I think._

Ezra looked towards the doorway, unsure of what to say. He still felt tired, and memories from the last time he was awake were slowly plaguing his mind. His anger spiking, he used it to speak. “Thanks for noticing, Miss Obvious.” Sarcasm dripped from his words.

Ezra expected to be then thrown into a wall. Maybe slapped, or chocked. But it didn’t come.

Instead, she laughed. An insane, melodic laugh that caused goosebumps to ripple across his flesh. “You have spirit, little one; something that would become stronger with the Dark Side.”

“I told the Inquisitor this last time too, I will never join you Sithspits,” Ezra growled, now sitting up. His father used to use that word sometimes when he was younger.

The Inquisitor… The name made his heart break even more, if that was even possible. But it also caused anger, the anger seeming to set his heart on fire so it was just a blackened, shriveled piece; the ash flowing through his veins, remnants of smoke clouding his eyes into pure hatred.

Footsteps could be heard approaching, and the Seventh Sister sat next to him, whispering, “Let the anger take over; let it guide you to what is justice. He needs to pay for what he did, doesn’t he? The pain you feel shouldn’t be yours, but his. It should be his pain that you feel vibrating off him in waves, begging for your forgiveness…”

Her words began to slowly fade, but Ezra knew she was still talking. Instead, he closed his eyes and focused on the sound of silence that somehow was ringing with anger and despair. He could feel the cold tendrils embracing his mind, washing away any fears or sadness, leaving only the anger, despair… The rage inside him. If he looked in a mirror, he wouldn’t be surprised to see red or gold eyes staring back at him.

Gold eyes… The same colour as the Inquisitors.

His body began to shake with the rage coursing through him, and when his eyes opened, he noticed with slight surprise that everything was floating in mid-air, except for Seventh Sister who was still sitting, watching him with amusement.

_She’s enjoying this…_ His mind thought darkly, and suddenly, everything dropped. His breath was ragged, exhausted from the amount of anger that had coursed through him.

It was quite for a while, save Ezra’s ragged breathing. Then, Seventh Sister spoke, sounding slightly impressed. “You are more powerful than you know, Ezra Bridger. I can show you how truly powerful you are if you join me. We can rule the world and bring back peace; we can make the Inquisitor pay for what he did to you. Plus, I can offer you something the Inquisitor could never possess…” A gloved hand ran down his cheek, and he shivered. “Love.”

Ezra didn’t hesitate; the thought of making the Inquisitor pay was all he wanted, and what the Seventh Sister offered somehow felt strangely right to have. Looking her dead in the eye, he said, “I will join you… Master.”

She smiled, a cruel smile that made his breath hitch. “Good boy, my Padawan. But before we can do anything, I need you to break the bond with your previous Master so our bond can be stronger.”

Ezra nodded.

***

As Kanan and the Inquisitor walked back to the Ghost with no signs of Ezra to be found, Kanan suddenly fell to the ground on his knees, crying out in pain. Clutching his head, pain exploded in his mind, causing a silent scream to escape. It felt like someone was burning his soul. Everything was just pain, nothing else.

_I’m sorry_ , Kanan could hear Ezra say through their bond and it took him only a moment to realize what was happening.

Ezra was breaking their bond.

“No…” Kanan whispered. _Ezra, please, stop… Don’t do it, I…_

He didn’t get to finish his sentence as he felt the bond finally break, and he threw his head back and screamed out a heart-wrenching, “NOOOOO!”

He could feel himself being lifted up, and through his blurred vision Kanan realized the Inquisitor had picked him up. His attempts to escape were half-hearted, exhaustion hitting him like a ton of bricks.

As his vision turned to black, the last thing he saw was the entrance to the Ghost, his crew running out and yelling something.

***

“What happened?” Hera screeched, glaring at the Inquisitor as if it was his fault. “Follow me to the med bay; you can tell me what happened on the way. Sabine, Zeb, Chopper, stay here.”

“Ezra broke their Master-Padawan bond,” the Inquisitor said, following after Hera. The Inquisitor sounded calm, but Hera could detect slight panic laced in it, making her frown slightly. “He doesn’t need to go to the med bay; take me to his room, he needs a Healer. The pain isn’t physical, but mental. He needs rest.”

Hera’s frown grew. Stopping, she turned around and looked at the Inquisitor. “And why should I trust you?”

“I know you have no reason to trust me, but I’m the only other Force-Sensitive here that could help him. I’m not a Healer, but I have picked up a few things through my life.”

Hera paused, mulling it over. She didn’t trust the Inquisitor, and to be honest she didn’t think she ever would. But, he did have a point…

Worrying her lower lip, she said, “fine, I’ll take you to his room, but I’m coming with you; try anything funny and I will not hesitate to kill you.”


End file.
